gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches, (en español: Raíces Antes de Ramas), es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Goodbye. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. La versión original pertenece a la banda Room For Two. Es interpretada por Rachel con armonías de Finn Contexto de la Canción Es cantada en el fondo mientras se ve a Rachel llegar a la estación de trenes, donde todos sus amigos estan esperandola para despedirse uno a uno, donde finalmente le da un beso a Finn y sube al tren, el cual parte y todos se despiden de ella, finalmente Rachel llega a New York y se le ve caminando alejandose de la camara. Letra Rachel: Hey, hey So many things to do and say But I can't seem to find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant for something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel (Finn): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh) When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh) I gotta have Finn y Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before Finn y Rachel: I know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Finn y Rachel: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain is real (And forget the pain is real) Put my head in the clouds (Oh, ooh) Oh, I start to run and then I fall (Start to run and then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all (Seein' I can't get it all) Without my feet on the ground (Oh, ooh) There's always a seed before there's a rose The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh) Gotta have Finn y Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before I Finn y Rachel: Know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Finn and Rachel: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Whatever comes, I know how to take it Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understanding, oh But we can come and do what's best Roaming north and south, east and west But I'll still be standing I'm (Oh) standing (Oh) If I have Finn y Rachel: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am (Finn: To know who I am) Before I know who I'm (con Finn: gonna be) Finn y Rachel: And faith, oh, to take chances To live like I see a place in this world (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh) Rachel: Gotta have roots Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Before branches (Finn con New Directions: Branches) Rachel: To know who I am Before I Rachel con New Directions: Know who I wanna be (Finn: Who I wanna be) And faith Finn y Rachel con New Directions: To take chances And live like I see a place in this world Rachel: For me, oh oh I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah Curiosidades *El guardaespaldas de Lea Michele se le puede ver cuando Rachel está llegando a New York, y cuando se va caminando y alejándose entre la gente. *La versión original de la canción es cantada por Nikki Anders y Adam Anders, los entrenadores vocales de The Glee Project y Glee, respectivamente. *Es la presentación musical final de la tercera temporada. *La canción completa fue cantada en el episodio, pero las partes de Finn (y los coros del final) fueron suprimidas después de que se despidió de Rachel en la estación de trenes y a pasa a ser completamente un solo de Rachel. *Este es el último dueto de Finn y Rachel si no contamos la canción We've Got Tonite, ya que no fue un dueto sino que ellos la cantaron junto con Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. Errores *Al principio de la canción Finn tiene el chaleco abrochado, y cuando Rachel lo ve por la ventana del tren se puede ver que lo tiene desabrochado. Galería GoodbyeFinchel.jpg 1000px-Root b4 branch.jpg 77525PCNGlee05--3530428903810684806.jpg Tumblr m3tf571Xsa1qe8krh.jpg Tumblr m4w97t9Jc21qgkj12o1 500.png Roots5.png Roots4.png Roots.png Roots1.png Glee213576.jpg Roots2.png Roots3.png 1049009 1339307941201 full.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px|Video original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio Goodbye Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:Canciones yendo a New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Solos